Family
by Kitara Violet
Summary: His family is on the line. "You bastards think you can mess with my family?" Oneshot Rated for language RenoYazoo


**"Family"**

_**SUMMARY:**__ His family is on the line. "You bastards think you can mess with my family?" Oneshot Rated M for language RenoYazoo_

Kit: Oh my goddess! Is this real? Am I REALLY posting a oneshot to our joint account? Man, when did Renzoo hop into my head, Vi? Oh well.  
Reno: You're acting weird, yo.  
Kit: Shut up and do your damned disclaimer.  
Reno: *sigh* Kitara and violet do not own anything of this. They only own Kotaro Sinclair, the child of Reno and Yazoo. Blame Mako and Hojo for the past mpreg.  
Kit: Meh, good enough. Enjoy people. I wrote this thing after responding as Reno in my and violet's YIM RP on the night of March 13, 2010 at around 2:30 AM until 4:30 AM. Also, I think Scott Lynch's THE LIES OF LOCKE LAMORA managed to get to me. More swearing in my writings. O_o

_"words"_ means Person talking on the other end of any phone or com. link of any sort  
"words" means Regular talking

* * *

It happened without anyone realizing it. Not even Tseng saw it coming. His best and most unpredictable Turk operative had been kidnapped on his way home to his family in Kalm.

Now, Reno was tied down to a chair in the middle of a warehouse in only goddess knew where. Though, judging by the temperature, he'd have to say somewhere towards the north. He swore he could see his breath as he panted from the beating he was getting from the ugly thugs before him. His lip was busted, he had cuts dripping blood from his forehead into his eye as well as all over his arms from the fight he put up after they ran him off the road.

His breath back, Reno glared defiantly at the leader of the Anti Shinra gang that had managed to capture him. The man was short and fat, having a double chin and even waddled a bit when he walked. Mayuri Kurogawa, head of an environmental research company who vehemently had battled with the Shinra company for years, was an elderly Wutaiin, but damn did the old man know how to pack a punch. He delivered a sucker punch straight to the redhead's left cheek, snapping his head to the right with a sickening crack.

"Tell me the access code for the Shinra computer system. I won't ask you again."

"I already told ya," Reno replied, spitting blood in the man's face. "I don't know it."

This angered the old man, as he growled and fiercely gripped Reno's jaw, yanking his head up. "You _will_ tell me the code, Shinra scum, or your family will pay."

"I have no family, asshole," he hissed.

"Then how do you explain the photo on your phone's background?" the elder sneered, holding out his hand to one of his henchmen. They placed a sleek black cell phone in his hand, which he flipped open and showed to Reno. "You can't tell me this isn't a picture of a woman and child you've never met."

That last sentence made the captive grin maniacally, confusing his captor. "If that's a woman, then I'm fucking Heidegger, yo."

"What?"

"You can't tell the difference between a man and a woman without looking at the goods up close, that's your damn problem. That's a man, plain and simple. And if you'd hurt innocent civilians to take down your enemies, you're no better than those Deepground bastards."

"Those bastards were created by Shinra."

"Sure, they might have been, but most of Shinra didn't even know about them until those reporters found their way into their HQ."

"That changes nothing. You've gotten off track, Turk." Grabbing him by his shirt, Kurogawa lifted him, chair and all, into the air to hiss in his face. "Tell me the fucking code or your little family will meet a tragic end." With his free hand, the man held up a PHS.

_"We're in position, boss. Just give the signal."_ The voice on the other end of the long-distance device sounded like a female.

"The code, Turk fucker. NOW." Reno started to laugh, and not a laugh of sorrow. Oh no. This was a laugh of hysteric glee, a laugh that infuriated the man holding him in the air so much that when he flung him back to the floor and watched him get pinned beneath the chair he was still tied to, laughing all the while.

"Do it! Do it now!"

_"Yes sir! Move!"_

"You asked for this, Shinra dog. You will never see your family again until you die."

"Heh, fucker. It's you who'll never see _your_ family again, yo."

"I don't know what you mean."

"That bitch on the PHS is your only daughter, and I'm pretty sure the rest of her team are your sons. They're all gonna die, and there isn't a single thing you can do to stop it, cocksucker." Reno only laughed more when Kurogawa kicked him in the face, sending him flying two feet onto his other side, blood spurting from his nose. Suddenly, screams and shouts could be heard over the PHS, making the Turk laugh in sick amusement. "Looks like it's starting."

"Grr, Yuka! What's going on over there?"

_"We... we're under attack, otou-san! We can't see the ene-YAAUGH!"_ The line went dead with static after that. Kurogawa stared at the device in his hand in fury, fingers slowly wrapping tighter and tighter around it before it finally broke apart in his palm. Turning to the hysterically laughing Turk, he stormed over and kicked him in the face again.

"Who was there, dammit! I demand to know! Who did you manage to send to them?" He barked, pudgy face red with fury.

"Heheheh. No one. They were taken down by my own family, shit-licker." Suddenly, Reno was out of the chair and punching the man. Having his beloved EMR taken from him when the managed to knock him out, he had to rely on his fists alone. Though not nearly as powerful as his partner, Reno could still pack a good punch. "You bastards think you can mess with my family?"

By the time his fellow Turks found him up near Icicle Inn, Reno already had Mayuri Kurogawa tied up to the very chair he had been in for nearly twenty-four hours and was sitting on a crate, smoking a cigarette.

**BANG ZAP**

Later, when Reno stumbled through the doorway of his home in Kalm, he was met with his glorious mate and husband, twirling a familiar sleek, silver gunblade in one hand and holding their one year old on his hip with the other.

"Welcome home, Reno," Yazoo greeted him. "My, you look beat up."

"Rough day." He smirked at his son whining and squirming. "Hey, Kotaro. You keep your papa safe while I was away, yo?" he asked, taking the baby boy into his arms.

"He certainly did. Throwing his toys all over kept the intruders from getting close to us."

"Heh. Little Turk, through and through, yo."

Damn, he loved his family.

* * *

Alright, so first off, as I said in the opening author's note, this oneshot came around because of one of my and violet's many RPs through YIM. Secondly, the big bad's name is Mayuri because I just can't STAND Mayuri Kurotsuchi from BLEACH. *shudders* Seriously, that guy is damn psycho! I think he could rival and then SURPASS Hojo for psychoticness! Anyway, this Mayuri's appearance is different from the one in BLEACH because violet had sent me clips from Yu Yu Hakusho earlier in the night and one of them was when Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan were trying to rescue Yukina and it showed a fat man who was obviously the bad guy. XD Reviews are absolutely welcome! I totally just posted this up without sending it to violet to let her read it, so excuse any errors your find in here. I have noticed that I don't write a lot of big paragraphs. Can't really help that when I'm half asleep. Hope you enjoyed this piece of crap I spewed out of my ass! Good night everybody!


End file.
